


Breaking Curfew

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through my fic list and realized I had several drabble series I hadn't yet posted here.</p><p>Professor Snape discovers the new Charms Apprentice out after curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Curfew

~*~

“Out after curfew again, Granger?”

“I'm no longer a student here, Professor. I'm not subject to your curfew.”

“An apprentice, not a student, but not a full staff member either, are you? So perhaps you are subject to the rules.” he said with a smirk.

“I'm not your apprentice, therefore, I don't think it is your prerogative to make rules for me. Filius has not mentioned assigning me a curfew.” 

“Granger. Why did you choose Charms over Potions?” It irritated him that she'd chosen Charms. He'd never offered a Potions apprenticeship to anyone before her, and she'd turned him down.

~*~

Answering him with a sly smile, she said, “Truthfully? Because I don't have a personal interest in the Charms professor. If I had apprenticed with you, Severus, I'd have had to wait three more years before I would have been able to act upon said interest.” 

She slipped away, leaving him in shock.

Had she just said what he thought she'd said? She had an interest in him? Well, this year might turn out to be much more intriguing than he'd ever imagined.

Severus completed his rounds with a new bounce in his step and huge smile on his face.

~*~

fin


End file.
